The optical fiber communication technology, outstanding from various communications technologies, has become one of the major communications technologies in modern communications field and is playing an important role in the modern communications networks.
In the course of the fiber to the home (FTTH), it is required that optical fibers are fixed secured with a sufficient force to accommodate routing of the optical fibers. In addition, it is required that the disassembling is convenient to accommodate the requirements of quick and convenient detection and repair. Snap-fit structures of the conventional optical fiber connectors are capable of accommodating the requirement of securely fixing the optical fibers. However, the disassembling is not convenient, thereby failing to accommodate the requirements of quick and convenient detection and repair.